Kage's Slave
by LuvCrackers23
Summary: After team Taka had lose at Kage's summit, the Kages make an announcement to all the villages that the team Taka had been defeated and executed, but intentionally missed out the part where they were keeping their leader as their personal slave. (Edited Version) Eventually NaruSasu


**AN: This is the edited version of Kage's slave. I hope you guys will enjoy reading **

**P.S: please excuse my poor grammars**. **English is not my tongue language.**

Naruto looked at Tsunade dumbfounded by the announcement she had just made moments after team seven stepped inside her office.

"Excuse me, what are you saying again?" asked Naruto.

"You heard me, Uchiha Sasuke is dead" Tsunade repeated.

But as usual, Naruto decided to not hear her the first time or more like pretended. "Excuse-"

"I know you heard me brat!" Tsunade glared at the blonde idiot. "Uchiha Sasuke Is Dead" Tsunade said with clear tone.

'_No, she can't be serious. Sasuke's not dead'_ Naruto tried to convince himself. He shook his head and smiled. "Baa-Chan stops joking around. It's not funny you know"

Tsunade frowned as she slammed her palms on her desk in annoyance. "You think I'm joking with you, brat!"

Naruto just grinned back at her and raised both his arms so they were resting comfortably behind his head. "I know you just want me to give up on Sasuke that's why you're telling me this. Ha-ha…Nice try Baa-chan. I almost fell for it," He laughed out loud believing his own conclusion.

"Naruto…" A crack voice whispered from beside him. He turned his gaze to his pink-haired teammate, who was trying not to cry after hearing such awful news.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Sasuke's not dead. He's strong man. He couldn't be killed that easily." Naruto assured Sakura as his grin still plastered on his face.

Sakura desperately wanted to believe what her blonde friend was telling her but from the looks Tsunade was giving them. She knew it was no joke. Sakura embraced herself even more as tears welled up inside her eyes. She didn't know what to do or think in the terrible situation.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi and Sai who stood silently beside her. There were no emotions whatsoever written on either of their faces. It was hard for her to know what they were feeling. She had no clue. Her attention snapped back to the knuckleheaded ninja who was in the midst of accusing Tsunade of lying.

'_Naruto…please stop'_ Sakura tried to stop Naruto from raising her hope but her blonde teammate was not looking at her.

"You know Baa-chan I think you were just dreaming. I mean you have just woken up from your long slumber…" Naruto babbled removing some of the intense atmosphere from the bleak room.

"I wasn't in a slumber Naruto! I was in a coma!" Tsunade corrected the blonde as she frowned in annoyance.

"Yeah…Whatever…What I'm trying to say is that you must have just been dreaming about Sasuke being dead. I know I sometimes have these nightmares about that teme dying from the attacks of vicious fan girls." Naruto rambled on talking non-stop about the dream he had which no one in the room listened to. Kakashi finally stepped forward so he was in front of the desk and opposite Tsunade, who was sat behind her desk.

"Where did you get this information?" Kakashi asked with serious tone, shocking both Naruto and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't tell me you actually believe what Baa-chan is saying?" Naruto snickered.

Kakashi just ignored the blonde idiot and signaled Tsunade to continue. The Hokage just nodded solemnly and continued what she was trying to say before a certain blonde interrupted her proceedings.

"Uchiha Sasuke was defeated in a battle by the Raikage of Kumogakure when he and his team broke into the five Kages meeting. He was no match for him and was instantly killed alongside his teammates" She explained and stopped when she saw Kakashi trying to control his breathing. He looked calm on the outside but she knew he was struggling on the inside.

Tsunade sighed before continuing. "The news has already been spread throughout all the villages. I just received the news this morning."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're not buying this are you?" Naruto pressed still not believing the truth. Sakura on the other hand had her arms wrapped around herself trying to control her emotions.

Kakashi turned to face his two students and his gazed at them stonily. Tsunade knew he was trying to be strong so he could tell his students that it was true. But she knew he was having a hard time keeping his emotion in check, so she decided to take matters into her own hands and explain the matter to Naruto and Sakura.

"As I informed earlier Uchiha Sasuke is dead. He and his teammates…Taka was defeated by the Kages and was killed" Tsunade said her face serious to show the sincerity of her words.

Sakura burst into tears no longer able to control her feelings any longer. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried out loud and fell into her knees. Hugging herself tightly trying to restraint her trembling body and grief.

Naruto frowned as he stared down at his pink-haired teammate and her tear stained cheeks but didn't take it upon his self to wipe them away. He just let them fall one after the other. Naruto clenched his fist tightly until they turned white from the pressure and lack of blood flow, his whole body shook uncontrollably still not believing that his best friend was dead.

'_Sasuk…_' He thought brokenly before shaking his head wiping those horrible thoughts from his mind.

"No! No! You must be joking! There's no way Sasuke could be dead!" Naruto exclaimed shaking a little.

"Naruto. Stop being so immature. It's a common fact that shinobi do die on a battlefield. Its what happened to Sasuke and we must accept the fact" Kakashi urged eyeing the hyperactive blonde who almost lost self-control.

"No! I will not accept that!" Naruto growled glaring at Kakashi with a heated expression.

Sai was trying to give some comfort to Sakura whose heart had just broken into thousands of little pieces. She didn't know how to cope with the fact that her beloved Sasuke was dead but she as a ninja she must act professional. Naruto on the other hand was doing the opposite, throwing his anger around as he yelled and raged at Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Naruto please stop…Sasuke-kun *sob* Sasuke-kun is dead…we must accept this and continue on with our own life…" Sakura whispered trying to console her furious friend.

"Sakura-chan why are you ok with this? Don't you love Sasuke anymore?" the blonde demanded.

"I do...did but Sasuke-kun is gone now Naruto. What do you want me to do huh" she shouted bursting into tears once more.

Naruto just stood there motionless.

'_Sakura-Chan…'_

"Naruto…please. Just admit it's the truth. Sasuke-kun is no longer with us. He's gone forever…" Sakura couldn't handle it any longer and let out a cry of agonizing pain and sobbed brokenly into her hands.

Naruto just stared at his pink haired teammate who was being comforted by both Tsunade and Sai. He couldn't believe that this could happen to Sasuke. He had failed to save his own best friend.

Naruto took the time to glance at Kakashi who stood beside him with no emotions showing on his face. He knew his sensei must have been just as heartbroken and cut up by the tragic news as he was. Kakashi had considered the Uchiha his favourite student and son. It was bound to be hard for him too.

Naruto's mind wondered back to the fine memories of team seven when it was him, Sakura and Sasuke with Kakashi as their teacher. He remembered the many fights he had with Sasuke being called a Dobe constantly. They had bonded considerably and became close friends but now he had lost Sasuke forever. It didn't sound possible. It was like he was stuck in a nightmare with no way out. Naruto couldn't control his grief any longer and let the suppressed tears crusade down his cheeks.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted miserable into thin air as his teammates looked on sadly.

**Two years later…**

What Naruto and the other failed to know was that Uchiha Sasuke was still alive and being kept as a slave by the five Kages. The Kages had informed their villages that the team Taka had been defeated and executed, but intentionally missed out the part where they were keeping their leader as their personal slave.

It had been almost two years after the incident at the Kages summit, Sasuke was kept in an isolated location where it was impossible to find him. The Kages had blocked his chakra leaving him helpless against them and the place where he was imprisoned was securely guarded with a lot of Anbu so there was no chance of him escaping. The location was also held for the meetings between the five Kages of great shinobi countries.

Whenever the Kages had their meeting, they would visit Sasuke and he was forced to serve them however they saw fit be it as a slave or a personal sex toy. Although Sasuke was officially belonged to all the village leaders: the Hokage Danzo Shimura, the Mizukage Mei Terumi, the Tsunchikage Onoki, the Raikage A and the Kazekage Gaara, but the Raikage had claimed Sasuke as his since he was the one who had defeated the Uchiha. However it's not stopping the other Kages to lay their dirty hand on him. The only Kage to never lay a hand on Sasuke was Gaara who took it upon himself to completely ignore the Uchiha's existence.

Tonight was going to be a pure hell for Sasuke as another meeting was being held. The maids had dressed Sasuke in a blue satin kimono…a woman's kimono that was so short which exposed his smooth pale legs and inner thighs. The maids also made him wore a pink silk panties that he didn't know why they even bothered asking him to put it on because it would most likely to be ripped off from him eventually. Sasuke naturally pale complexion was smothered heavily in make-up and his hair was beautifully done like a pretty geisha.

After the maids had done preparing the young Uchiha, they were ready to leave him alone to wait for the arrival of the five Kages. But before that the maids had stopped at the door to get a last look at the raven boy.

Sasuke could feel they were mostly eyeing his butt which was half exposed due to the skimpy outfit he's wearing. Sasuke sighed. He knew why his butt always appeared to be the center of attention of a lot of people. His butt was huge which was protruding like a pair of perfectly round, fleshy globes where no one could able to resist staring at them. Many women would die just to get the same ass that is so luscious and sexy.

Sasuke turned to glare at the pervert maids so that they were afraid and would left him finally alone which they actually did. After the maid had left, he walked over to the full length mirror and stared at his own reflection in contempt.

Sasuke was disgusted by his appearance. Since the kimono was too small and tight, the fabric hugged his big butt tightly which showed how round and full his behind was. The short hem of the kimono also stopped at the biggest and the curved portion of his enormous butt revealing the tight panties that rode far up between his butt cheeks giving him a very severe wedgie. From his reflection he looked like a fucking whore with an extremely sexy body which many men wanted to sleep with or more precisely sexually humiliate. The Uchiha felt really embarrassed letting the five Kages have their way with him. First he was too weak to avenge his brother's death, Madara had betrayed him and he was no longer the mighty Uchiha, now he was just a whore.

Sasuke was interrupted by someone knocking on his door. The person quickly alerted him of the Kages presence in the conference room and had demanded that the Uchiha be there prompt.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he trying to relax and calm his raging nerves before leaving his room. He left with two Anbus and walked to the conference room with them. The Anbus had ordered him to walk in front of them for a reason Sasuke could even tell as he could feel the Anbu's eyes fixed on his huge butt as he walked. His butt wiggled due to the kimono tightness and the back material of his panties was wedged deeper and deeper between his enormous ass cheeks as he walked causing him to gasp every time the fabric brushed painfully against his asshole. The two Anbu looked at it and laughed silently making the young Uchiha blushed with embarrassment.

Sasuke entered the conference room and was greeted by each of the five Kages who sat comfortably in their seat at the long large table. The Raikage sat in the center with the others surrounding him. When he noticed the Uchiha's presence, he smirked as he looked at the boy who was trying to cover his big bottom with the hem of his skimpy kimono which he knew that would be a futile effort. He had specially tailored the garment to reveal that huge bottom of the boy's sexy butt. So even if the boy tried to pull the kimono as hard as he could, it won't cover that beautiful sexy and luscious ass from his sight. Raikage could see the other Kages were also staring at his beautiful slave with clear lust showed in their eyes.

"It's good to see you could join us in the meeting, bitch" Raikage said with a sneer making the Uchiha flinched unconsciously. "Now crawl on the table toward me and make that huge bottom jiggle for my pleasure bitch. I bet you are now wearing that sexy pair of panties that I bought for you last time. " Raikage said, leering.

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment but he obeyed the order straight away. Sasuke pulled his leg up on top of the table and now he was kneeling on his hands and knees on the large table. The skirt of his kimono was automatically pulled up which presenting the Kages a nice view of the two fleshy globes shaking and jiggle deliciously as he crawled slowly toward his master. He could hear the Kages snickered and commented on the enormous size of his butt which the other quickly nodded in agreement.

"I do agree with you Danzo, his ass is incredibly large, very full and round and not to mention it does jiggle a lot" said Mei loudly deliberately to embarrass the young Uchiha.

Hearing the comment, Sasuke lowered his head down in shame as he was too awkward to look at the faces of his tormentors who were mockingly watching him.

"The brat should thank that huge bottom of his. If not for that bottom he would be dead by now" said Danzo mockingly, eyes never leave the young Uchiha who was now crawling in front of him.

After listening to that, Sasuke remembered the time when he and his team were defeated two years ago. He was lying on the ground bleeding waiting for them to end up his life like they did to Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. Raikage stood above him with his eyes glaring at him with no mercy while the other Kages were just watching the two of them from afar.

"What wrong boy? Giving up already? Heh pathetic…" Raikage evilly sneered.

Raikage kicked Sasuke at his side strong enough to make the boy to fly high and dropped hard onto the ground. Since Raikage's kick was too strong, the impact caused Sasuke to roll multiple of times on the ground before finally landed flat on his stomach. This action made his purple belt and his blue gown to be ripped off from him.

Sasuke closed his eyes shut as he sensed the Raikage again approached him, expecting a fatal blow from the large man but there was none. Sasuke finally opened his eyes after he heard Raikage's voice.

"Well… look at that ass", came Raikage's voice. "That the fattest butt that I have ever seen. Phewett!"

Hearing the Raikage's comment, Sasuke soon realized the cool breeze brushing against his bare bottom. The kick was not only ripped his gown but his black pant too however Sasuke was going to ignore the embarrassment since he was going to die anyway so he just lay there waiting for Raikage to end his life. However Raikage next word made him to think twice again.

"Hmmm… I think I change my mind. You would not be executed like your friends but from now on you're going to serve me as my personal sex slave. What do you say bitch?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprised with what the Raikage had just said to him and then he gritted his teeth in furious. What did the bastard think he was? A bitch? He was a mighty Uchiha not a bitch. Sasuke turned his head to glare at the smirking Raikage.

"Go fuck yourself!" Sasuke barked as he spat at Raikage's face.

Raikage wiped the Uchiha's spit from his face and then licked the saliva off his hand causing the Uchiha looked at him with disgust. He smirked.

"Hehe…why should I fuck myself if here lying on the ground is a big sexy butt available for me to fuck" Raikage said as he bend down to grab the Uchiha's butt.

"Get... get away from me!" Sasuke shouted as he trying to escape but unfortunately he couldn't move his body so he just squirmed on the ground like a worn while the Raikage towering above him ready to devour him.

Raikage licked his lips as he watched the Uchiha's butt jiggled deliciously as the boy's squirming below him. Before he could taste that luscious butt, Danzo stopped him.

"What Are You Doing?" Danzo said frowning as the other Kages were standing beside him observing the Raikage unpleasantly.

"Can't you see? I was about to claim my sexy prize if you didn't stop me. Isn't that right bitch?" Raikage said grinning as he smacked Sasuke's bottom earning a painful gasp from the boy.

Mei's eyes widened with fascination as she stared at the way the young Uchiha's butt jiggled lewdly against Raikage's hand. Beside her, Onoki was started to drool just watching the raven boy bare butt exposed for all of them to see. However Danzo and Gaara seemed to not get affected by the sexy view.

"That's not in the agreement. Uchiha Sasuke is a wanted criminal. He should be executed. He needs to be kill like other criminal" Danzo said strictly.

"We're the Kages. We can make an exception. Moreover if he died that would be an easy way out from his crime. There must be other worse punishment than death" Raikage tried to convince the other to agree with him.

"Just fucking kills me already!" Sasuke protested. How dare they were discussing his fate in front of him as if he was not there and there's no way he's going to humiliate himself by serving the Kages. But before he could object again the Raikage had shoved his ripped clothes inside his mouth silencing his protest.

"Shut up bitch! Can't you see that we in the middle of important discussion?!" Raikage barked as he slapped the boy's butt again.

"Mmmph!"

Raikage shook his head disapproval and turned toward his college, grinning. "So what do you say guys?"

Danzo glared at him. Actually for him this was the moment he had been waiting for so long to get rid every Uchiha that lived in this world. He was not going to let the Raikage to destroy his major plan however when he wanted to state his firm opinion, the look from the other Kages causing him to silence his voice.

Danzo was surprised even disgusted as he found out the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage were also staring at the young Uchiha with their eyes full with lust while Gaara just stared at the space with his boring expression.

'_So the others also want a piece of the Uchiha boy huh. So much with my plan to eliminate the whole Uchiha clan'_ Danzo thought as he sighed in defeat but his expression quickly turned into evil.

He made his way toward the young Uchiha. The Raikage stood and gave him a space. Danzo looked at the young Uchiha who was squirming on the ground like a worm. He narrowed his eyebrows with gross as he watched the boy's butt jiggle and wobbled all over the place with every little move he made. _'If not because of that revolting butt my plan will likely to be success. But fortunately that I've other better plan' _Danzo silently chuckled in his thought. 

"Alright. I'll agree with you Raikage to keep this filthy Uchiha alive if the four of you also agreed to appoint me as an official Hokage of Konoha"

Gaara narrowed his eyebrow. "Pardon me. I don't think that's would be our decision to make. That's Konoha. Incidentally, whether we wants to keep the Uchiha alive or not have nothing to do with appointing you as a Hokage"

"But since you are high rank Kages, you could manipulate the Konohas easily. And the Uchiha was used to be a Konoha ninja so every decision regarding him is also my decision. If do you want to keep the Uchiha alive, do you think the other would also agree if he was to become a slave?" Danzo said as he turned to look at the Raikage who was giving him a confuse expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Mei, eyes never leaving the Uchiha from the start.

Suddenly Gaara's eyes widened in realization and then smirked as he said. "Naruto…"

After hearing that the other Kages understood what the Kazekage had said. If they were to keep the Uchiha Sasuke as their slave, Uzumaki Naruto must likely to rebel and everyone in Konoha would also protest. So the only way they could hold the Uchiha was to keep the Uchiha's existence as a secret only for them to know. That would mean everyone that was present at the moment must keep the secret locked securely including Danzo.

"I'll say nothing if I'm the Hokage" Danzo said confidently as he watched with triumph as the other Kages finally nodded agreeing with him.

After he had confirmed the other Kages had bitten his bait, he laughed with victorious as he went to stand next to the young Uchiha lying body. He couldn't believe that thanks to the boy he had finally become a Hokage. If he knew from the start that becoming a Hokage would be that easy he would use that method a long time ago.

"You guys are so pathetic. Get sway easily by just looking at this filthy boy" Danzo said as he poked his cane between the Uchiha's butt cracks and then shoved the tip deeper until it pressing against the boy's anus earning a muffled scream from the boy.

"Mmmmph!" Sasuke screamed as the long wooden cane was thrust harder in between his full ass cheek. He couldn't stop his tear of pain from falling down his cheeks as Danzo thrust the round tip of his cane too forcefully at his hole until the tip had penetrated and entered his anus.

Sasuke struggled severely but the thing inside him just get push deeper and deeper until his bottom was automatically raised from the ground and high enough to match with the handle of the cane in Danzo's grip.

"Now listen, we're going to keep this whore in the isolated place where no one can locate him. I'm going to order my trusted Anbu to guide the place" Danzo said earning all the Kage's attention. "From now on Uchiha Sasuke is dead and no one other than us will know his where about, understood?" Danzo said as he turned to look at Gaara who was glaring at him. "If anyone knew he is alive, he would be killed instantly" Danzo smirked evilly.

Sasuke couldn't do anything as his chakra was blocked by the Kages and was brought to the place where he was kept for two years now. Sasuke still remembered the first time he had lost his virginity to the Raikage and get humiliated by the other Kages in every meeting. Sasuke's been fighting and struggled even he had been trying to run away several time but he always got captured and ending up getting punished severely. He even tried to kill himself once but he was revived by the Kages since he was not allowed to die if not in the hand of the Kages.

After one year, he had finally given up and had submitted fully to the Kages. Now he had become their submissive slave and humiliation was what he would experienced every day in his life. They had reasoned to him that was a punishment for a missing ninja like him.

Sasuke gasped as he felt his butt was being slapped from behind. Instantly his mind was brought back at his current situation. He was now half way crawling toward his smirking master who loved to see his mate abusing his big butt. Then he felt another harsh slap from behind making his butt cheeks to wobble lewdly inside his tight panties.

"Your right Mei, look at that fat jiggles" said Tsuchikage Onoki as he again slapped the boy's butt that presenting to them and again watched with fascination as the sexy globes bounced against his hand.

Sasuke tried to restrain his tear of humiliation to fall as he felt his jiggling butt being slapped occasionally by the Kages that he passing through except for Gaara who looked away.

"Ahhh!"

Sasuke gasped loudly as the hem of his panties was grabbed and pulled upward giving him a hard wedgie. Since the Raikage hadn't ordered him to stop yet, he kept on crawling forward causing his panties to slide down from his ass and down his sexy luscious thighs by the stationary hand that grabbed the garment.

Sasuke could hear sniffing sound behind him and looked to see the Mizukage smirking at him.

"Mmmmm… That butt smell so delicious too" Mei teased as she sniffed on the panties that she stole from the Uchiha. Since the panties was clung too tight and wedged deeper inside the boy's butt, she could smell the Uchiha's asshole from the garment. She would keep the panties for a souvenir from the meeting and later she would enjoy sniffing it when she got home.

Raikage seem satisfied as his slave managed to reach him after being molested and humiliated by his friends. He stood up and saw the boy that still on his hand and knees on the table waiting for his next order that was to climb down the table. He smirked evilly as the boys full and round cheeks was full with red fingered prints from the other Kages.

"You can climb down now boy" ordered Raikage.

Sasuke climbed down the table only to be pull onto Raikage's lap.

"You look beautiful tonight bitch." The Raikage whispered huskily in Sasuke's ear, causing him to shiver. After the Raikage finished admiring the boy's beauty, he pushed the boy forward and forced him to bend over the table.

Sasuke felt his kimono being lifted and immediately felt a breeze through his bare huge bottom.

The Raikage chuckled darkly as his large hands caressed the smooth globes of the boy's bubble butt cheeks, enjoying the smoothness before he raised his hand and slapped one of them hard earning a gasp from the Uchiha. "Bitch, your ass is so smooth. Did you put olive oil on it like I ordered you to Bitch?" The Raikage asked as he slapped the pale ass several more times before stopping. He watched the sexy red ass turned even redder.

Sasuke winced trying to fight the pain hoping it wouldn't show when he spoke. "Yes Raikage-sama. I rubbed it on every night just as you ordered me to. So you could feel the smoothness Raikage-sama" Sasuke blushed crimson red earning him evilly smirks from all the Kages except Gaara who turned his attention away from the scenario. They were all enjoying watching the strong Uchiha broken and them being the cause.

"That's a good bitch." The Raikage said and gave Sasuke's ass another slap. He then turned and ordered one of the servants to get a measuring tape and a lube.

Sasuke lowered his head too ashamed to face the other Kages which mockingly watching him under Raikage's mercy. He glanced at the servant beside him handing the measuring tape first to Raikage.

Raikage used the measuring tape to measure the young Uchiha's gigantic bubble butt. Raikage chuckled "Bitch, you have gained another inches from last time I've visited you" Raikage then raised the tape for the other Kages to see. They laughed making the Uchiha became more embarrassed.

Raikage began to feel excited at his discovery and gave his slave a hard slap on his huge bottom and laughing as it wobbled all over the place. Raikage had a big hand and he felt fascinated that his hands seemed so small compared to the gigantic bubble butt. Watching how that bubble butt react from his large hand only made him want to slap those luscious cheeks even more.

"I don't know boy but" SLAP! "Your bottom seems to get bigger…" SLAP! "And juicer every time I visit you" SLAP! "It not like I really mind cause the bigger and juicer your butt" SLAP! "The sexier you have become, bitch" SLAP! Raikage watched the boy's fat cheeks and full luscious thighs shook from his harsh smacks. He stopped and satisfied watching the boy's enormous, bouncing bottom were beginning to look like two red big balls put side by side.

Raikage ordered the servant to lube the luscious sexy ass but the servant staring at Uchiha's two bulging, overstuffed bun in confused. Raikage glared at the man. "What are you waiting for?! Lube his fucking hole already!"

"Bu-but Raikage-sama, his ass cheeks is too meaty and full. I don't know where his butt hole is" The servant replied earning another laugh in the conference.

Raikage laughing so hard and secretly glad the servant said that because he could see the Uchiha's face became too red due to too much humiliation. He began to slap the boy's already red ass earning another embarrassed gasp from the raven.

"Argh!"

"You heard that boy! You should be ashamed that your huge bottom only troubled us finding your shitty hole!" Raikage barked hiding the secret actually he loved the boy's bottom getting bigger but he said that just to humiliate the boy. "You heard that boy! You should be ashamed!" He gave the boy's last swat.

"I'm sorry Raikage-sama that my huge bottom trou-"Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence due to another slap to his butt. He gasped in pain.

"It is not just huge but sexy, round and luscious bottom which became bigger and bigger every day! Say that bitch!" Raikage barked and slapped the boy's bun.

Sasuke gulped. Raikage knew that he was embarrass every time he had to describe how large and sexy his ass look like but the Raikage just want to humiliate him even further right in front of other Kages.

"I'm sorry Rai-Raikage sama that my not just huge but se-sexy, round and lu-luscious bottom which became bigger and bigger everyday troubled you to find my shitty hole" Sasuke said with tear falling down his eyes which he didn't realized coming after saying such humiliating words.

Raikage smirked with satisfaction watching the boy's make-up smear down by tears.

"Okay bitch, Spread that bubble ass of yours for the servant, and guide him to your shitty hole so he can prepare you. Bitch." The Raikage ordered in a smug voice.

Sasuke closed his eyes and did what he was ordered to. He placed his left hand on his left glute and his right hand on his right glute and spread them as wide as possible revealing his delicious little pucker between them while still bending over the table like a good little slave.

The servant went behind up and coated his fingers with the lube preparing to enter the digits in the younger male's huge butt, but was halted when he heard the Raikage bark at him to stop.

"Move aside servant so I can watch his ass being lubed up." He roared and watched in satisfaction as the man instantly obeyed and stepped aside, sliding his three fingers and stretching the tight hole.

Sasuke gasped every time the fingers swept over his sweet spot deep inside his body. He tried to suppress them as best he could and restraint the moans that threatened to spill from his lips as the Kages continued to watch him with a hungry expression, making him feel completely embarrassed.

The Raikage watched in amusement as Sasuke's tight hole twitched every time the fingers pushed deep inside of him. With the boy's cheeks spread wide, he could smell the boy's ass musk wafting up. It excited the Raikage so much. He finally asked the servant to stop.

Sasuke relaxed as the fingers left his body, sliding out of his sore hole. But his happiness was cut short when he heard the Raikage bark another order.

"Bitch, I want you to fuck this man's fingers by pushing your ass in and out of his fingers just like when you're riding my cock all the times you done it. Oh yeah while you doing it I want you to talk dirty about yourself" The Raikage smiled sinisterly as he licked his lips in temptation waiting for the Uchiha to follow the order.

Sasuke gulped and nodded and started too pushed backwards towards the stationary digits behind him. When he adjusted his self he brought his hip forward then backwards rocking them in a rhythm as he fucked the fingers with his ass. He felt disgusted with him and felt no pleasure at all but let out a long moan just to satisfy his master. The room was suddenly filled with Sasuke's loud moans and pleads for his master to fuck him.

The mizukage sat across from the Raikage watching the scene lustfully licking her lips from time to time. The Uchiha was truly hot and delicious and she just wanted to devour him right then and there. She continued watching him intently until danzo put a stop to the proceedings.

"Raikage, I think you should continue fucking the Uchiha at the other place later or else we're going to miss the meeting." Danzo suggested although he enjoyed watching the broken and defeated look on the Uchiha's face, but he didn't want to miss the meeting and he was sure the Raikage didn't either.

Raikage grunted before he ordered Sasuke to stop and dismissed the servant. He then let Sasuke sat back on his lap but this time seated on his large cock. Sasuke felt the thing stab him deep inside and trembled at the thought.

Sasuke sat uncomfortably while the Kages had their meeting as if he wasn't even there. His ass felt like hell being filled by the raikage's cock for many hours. Then he felt a large hand slid inside his kimono and grabbed his flaccid member.

The Uchiha let out a gasp and tried to shift away from the Raikage brutal touch but this only caused the Raikage to pulled hard on his manhood, causing him to bite his lips as he forced himself not to cry in front of the people causing him pain. He would be damned if he showed any weakness to them. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him broken than he already was.

Each of the Kages had an evil and lust smirk plastered across their faces, except Gaara whose main attention was on the meeting itself. It felt like eternity to Sasuke when Danzo finally declared the meetings end. The Kages all stood from their chairs and headed out the double doors, but not before glancing one last time at Sasuke who was still seated on the Raikage's lap, before going to get a strong drink.

The Raikage had yet to move as he sat there just stroking the boy's cock which had become hard during the ministrations.

After all the others were gone, the Raikage pushed Sasuke onto the table with his cock deeply embedded inside of the boy. He leaned over and whispered huskily into the Uchiha's ear. "I want you to go to my chambers and wait for me…naked with your sexy fat ass of yours in the air and your sexy legs spread wide on the bed, and make sure it's facing the door. It's the first thing I want to see when I enter the room, your fat ass wiggling in front of me"

Sasuke just nodded trying to control his pent up anger. He was not some whore to be commanded to be in position like that. It was degrading and humiliating. He shivered when the Raikage continued speaking. "While you're waiting for me I want you to put the toy that I brought you last time and shove it up your tight hole and turn them up full blast as well. Do you understand what to do bitch?"

Sasuke nodded again and the Raikage finally released him but not before giving his ass another hard slap. He then left the Uchiha alone and headed down to the main room where the other Kages were resided.

Sasuke sighed in relieved after the Raikage left the room. He stood straight and put down his kimono to cover his bottom. Sasuke glared at the servant who had lubed him earlier in front of Raikage and felt disgusted as he watched the servant smirking at him as he smelled and licking his fingers that was inside Uchiha's hole earlier.

Sasuke left the conference room and headed straight to Raikage's chamber and stripped off his kimono and took the large dildo from inside the drawers and went over to the bed. He then got some lube from under the bed and coated the large dildo with its substance, before shoving them into his sore entrance.

He then got down on his stomach and spread his legs as wide as he could on the large bed, feeling the vibrator wiggle uncontrollably inside him as he waited for the Raikage to return from whatever party he was attending downstairs, just like the good little bitch that he was.

**AN: That's it for chapter one. Please do leave a review after you read. I want to know what you guys think about my first chapter. And thanks for spending your time reading my story**.


End file.
